


'til the darkness softly clears

by lavendori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, atshnfeverweek, fluff but sexy, mutual masturbation (kinda?), smut but fluffy, wholesome pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendori/pseuds/lavendori
Summary: It’s a little known fact (but a widely accepted theory) that Miya Atsumu looks adorable in his sleep.The sky starts to lighten with each slow drag of their lips. They haven’t had a free morning like this since the holiday season to wake up on their own time, at their own pace. Shouyou wants to treasure it even more than he already does.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 31
Kudos: 200
Collections: AtsuHina Fever Week 2021





	'til the darkness softly clears

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to ed sheeran’s afterglow way too many times to count just to fuel me for this. special thanks to noran for convincing me to do this and to erin for editing/ideas help. also to [ana](https://twitter.com/bakuzeira) for the one line of portuguese i added xD
> 
> written for atsuhina fever week 2021 day 4: fluff

It’s a little known fact that Miya Atsumu looks adorable in his sleep.

Well okay, so, it’s a widely accepted theory maybe, Shouyou thinks with a grin, but very few have had the privilege to witness for themselves an Atsumu who is completely calm, unguarded, and defenseless.

Due to their volleyball season ending last night, today is the first day they don’t have practice. They were encouraged to take a well-deserved break for the weekend before getting back into any heavy workout routines and exercises. As such, Atsumu had turned off his alarm. Shouyou had too, but out of habit — his body being accustomed to going on a light jog at this hour — he wakes up before the sun is up anyway.

And in all honesty, Shouyou would have been ready to go on the run, ‘well-deserved break’ be damned— but then he had turned around in bed and caught sight of Atsumu’s face.

He’s so cute like this. One side of his cheek rests on his pillow, his eyelids like velvet curtains to a peaceful slumber. The soft lines of Atsumu’s nose and lips are still and barely moving save for the gentle rhythm of his quiet breathing. There are days when Shouyou catches him looking sloppier, with his mouth hanging open and drool pooling at the corners, but in the faint glow of gray twilight now, what with the blankets drawn up and tucked neatly under his chin, Atsumu looks younger: a cozy, idyllic picture of contentment.

Shouyou props his elbow up beneath his head and allows himself to indulge in Atsumu’s beauty.

He’s not sure how long he stares, but the sky is still dark outside when Atsumu suddenly stirs. Slowly, softly, he opens his eyes.

His lips curl when he sees Shouyou gazing down at him.

“Mornin’, beautiful.”

“Mornin’ yourself,” Shouyou says, leaning in to kiss him. Atsumu’s mouth opens to his at once, welcoming his gesture with warm lips and a sliver of tongue.

“Why’r’ya up so early?” Atsumu murmurs, his eyes fighting to stay open and fixed on Shouyou. “Thot we din’t have practice.”

“I know. I just couldn’t help it.” Shouyou sighs. “The day feels kinda wrong and empty with no practice. Still might go on a jog or something.”

Atsumu chuckles. Reaching his hands out from under the blanket, he wraps an arm around Shouyou and pulls him back under the covers with him.

“Yer such a volleyball freak,” he mutters, pressing his lips over Shouyou’s forehead. “I love you.”

Shouyou grins and lifts his head up. “It still counts as taking a break. A  _ little _ exercise doesn’t hurt.”

“Mm, yeah, but go later,” Atsumu says, wrapping his arms tighter around Shouyou’s back. “I’ll come too.”

“Okay.” With that out of the way, Shouyou tugs on Atsumu’s shirt and Atsumu obliges him with another sleepy kiss.

The sky starts to lighten with each slow drag of their lips. They haven’t had a free morning like this since the holiday season to wake up on their own time, at their own pace. Shouyou wants to treasure it even more than he already does.

Pressing himself closer into Atsumu, Shouyou slides a hand down his chest and back up beneath his shirt. He feels Atsumu shiver slightly as his fingers brush over his abdomen and can’t help but smile.

“You teasin’ me right now?” Atsumu asks, though he continues sucking on Shouyou’s bottom lip. His voice is still thick with sleep. It’s so endearing, Shouyou wants to keep going.

“No,” Shouyou replies, pulling back for a moment to look him in the eye. “I fully intend to take this where I mean to.”

Atsumu pouts, which quickly turns into a groan when Shouyou’s hand travels back down his belly.

“Thot we were gon’ go on a jog,” he mutters, burying his nose in Shouyou’s shoulder with another soft shiver. Shouyou suspects his eyes are probably closed again.

“This could count as a warm up exercise, right?” Shouyou asks, tracing light circles below his navel. He grins when he feels Atsumu harden against his thigh.

“Hnnngh, but I’m barely awake, Shouyou…” Atsumu whines, folding himself around Shouyou until his entire frame dwarfs him. Wrapped in Atsumu’s warmth and musky scent, Shouyou breathes in and lets out a sigh. He doesn't stop tracing circles. Atsumu doesn’t stop growing harder. This is nice. This feels good.

Lifting his head, Shouyou brings his mouth up to Atsumu’s ear and murmurs with a throaty whisper:

_ "Deixa eu te ajudar a acordar, deixa?" _

Atsumu curls into him at once with a full-bodied shudder.

“Not fair,” he groans, tightening his grip around Shouyou. He slides a hand up Shouyou’s back and cups his head, threading his fingers through his hair and turning his mouth towards Shouyou’s neck. “You cheatin’ minx.”

Warmth envelopes him, flooding Shouyou’s senses as Atsumu starts trailing hot kisses under his jaw. Shouyou can’t help but laugh.

“Hey, it woke you up,” he points out, now fingering the hem of Atsumu’s boxers. “Or, well, got you  _ more _ awake than before.”

Atsumu grumbles into his neck. “Did ya have to start this at five o’ clock in the fuckin’ morning?”

“Hm?” Shouyou pauses his movements. “But we don’t have practice.”

Atsumu sighs. “Yer hopeless.”

Then, before Shouyou can continue trailing his hand down, Atsumu grips him by the shoulder and turns him until Shouyou’s back is pressed up against Atsumu’s front. Somewhere below, he feels Atsumu’s hardness digging into his skin.

“I’m gonna need ya to slow down,” Atsumu mutters in his ear. “‘S’too early.”

“But my hand wasn’t even—”

“Shh, we’ve got time.” He kisses Shouyou at the spot where his hairline meets his neck. “It’s like ya said. We don’t have practice.”

The hand over Shouyou’s chest starts to move, sliding down his torso and slipping beneath his boxers. Shouyou lets out a hiss when Atsumu’s grip closes and rolls his head back against Atsumu’s shoulder.

“Atsumuuuu,” he whines. “I was supposed to get you off first.”

He can hear and feel Atsumu’s smirk against his ear as he breathes, “Jus’ didn’t wanna be greedy.”

“Well that’s big of you,” Shouyou says. Atsumu lets out a short laugh.

“Pun intended?”

Shouyou snorts. “I thought it was too early to say.”

In reply, Atsumu squeezes him, hard. Shouyou lets out a small whimper and arches his back on instinct. The subsequent push against Atsumu elicits a soft moan from him in response, a firm confirmation that neither of them are half-asleep anymore.

“Sumu…”

“Mm, I gotchu.”

Atsumu’s hot breath grazes the side of Shouyou’s neck before his mouth opens around it, sucking deeply at the skin below his jaw. Meanwhile, his hand frees Shouyou from his boxers and starts pumping a slow rhythm.

Shouyou closes his eyes and melts into Atsumu. Every part of him feels enveloped and held with care. Atsumu always tends to him the way he sets: with close, fervent attention and wholehearted dedication. With every stroke and drag of teeth, Shouyou’s breath hitches higher and higher. His moans are punctuated by Atsumu’s own as Atsumu rubs himself against Shouyou with slow, languid movements. Wrapped between his arms and mouth and hands, Shouyou is a bird huddled in Atsumu’s warmth; he can’t escape, nor would he ever want to. Just him, Atsumu’s heat, a long stretch of time and the still-grey skies outside.

“Sumu… go slower…”

“Hnh?”

Shouyou knows this isn’t their usual, but every once in a while, especially on a lazy morning with no practice, it’s fun to switch it up in a while, right?

“Want it… to last,” he says between gasps.

Atsumu doesn’t ask questions. He obliges, starts taking his time, relaxes his grip enough to run his thumb up and down Shouyou’s shaft instead. Shouyou’s breathing grows more labored as Atsumu strokes, tracing a slow path back up his underside. Everything feels too much and too little at the same time, a precarious balance between holding still and pushing it all over the edge at once.

“S-Sumu…”

“‘M here, Shou.”

And then his thumb curves and begins tracing circles at Shouyou’s tip. Shouyou lets out a shuddery whimper and leans his head back against Atsumu’s shoulder.

“I love when you do that,” he rasps as Atsumu centers the tracing closer and closer into the dip of his slit. Heat collects in the pit of Shouyou’s stomach, coiling tighter and hotter along with his increasingly irregular breaths and the bucking of his hips. When Shouyou’s nails start digging into the arm around his chest, Atsumu takes this as his cue to give him more.

“I’m… almost—”

Shouyou clamps down his jaw as his vision goes white. Once he’s completely spent, he slumps in Atsumu’s arms catching his breath, content to lay curled up in his embrace.

Outside, the sky is starting to lighten. Behind him, Atsumu continues his weak thrusts between Shouyou’s thighs, his mouth going slack beside Shouyou’s ears.

“Hang on,” Shouyou mumbles. “Just give me like, a minute—”

“Shouyou…” Atsumu breathes, sending a fresh bout of chills down his spine. His tone is neither pleading nor nagging — just wanting, pure wanting. Shouyou doesn’t want him to wait any longer.

“Mmkay.”

With considerable effort, he untangles himself from Atsumu and sits up so he can at the very least grab a kleenex to clean himself off first. After balling the tissue and tossing it in the wastebasket beside the bed, Shouyou pushes the blankets off of Atsumu and plants his arms at either side of him. Atsumu rolls onto his back beneath him, gazing up at him with a lazy smile.

“Hey,” he says in a husky voice.

“Hey,” Shouyou smiles. “You still tired, sleepyhead?”

In response, Atsumu grabs the back of his head and pulls him down to meet his lips. Shouyou pushes his tongue in, licking into his mouth as Atsumu sighs. His hand fists in Shouyou’s hair and he angles his chin upwards so he can press back into Shouyou’s mouth as deeply as possible. Eventually, Shouyou lowers the rest of his body, then drops his hips and rolls up against Atsumu’s hardness.

Atsumu breaks out of the kiss with a hoarse gasp. He folds an arm like a bar around Shouyou and bites down on his shoulder, his teeth scraping Shouyou’s skin with every rock of his hips.

“I love you,” Atsumu pants in his ear, his breathing ragged and harsh. “I love you so much.”

Shouyou grins weakly and turns his face to sweep his tongue across Atsumu’s jaw. By now it’s a very known fact between them that Atsumu almost always becomes more verbally affectionate when he reaches that place of deep vulnerability in which his walls and mental filters are completely stripped down. It’s truly a privilege Shouyou gets to witness and cherish.

“You’re so beautiful,” Shouyou tells him, closing his mouth around a spot on Atsumu’s neck. Atsumu lets out a moan as Shouyou takes a slow drag at his skin.

Feeling especially grateful and generous after his comedown, Shouyou decides his boyfriend deserves more from him than a couple of weak thrusts, so, reaching between them to free Atsumu from his boxers, he brushes his thumb over Atsumu’s sensitive tip and begins his mouth’s descent down to his collarbone.

Atsumu, sensing what’s about to happen, tilts his head back and gasps, “Oh.. God — Yer gonna kill me, aren’tcha?”

Shouyou smiles, his nose now in the dip below Atsumu’s pecs. The first rays of sunlight filters through the curtains.

“You give me too much credit, Atsumu-san,” Shouyou sighs as lifts this hem of his shirt up and trails his mouth down his navel. He can feel Atsumu tense up beneath him, his breath coming out in a quivering hiss. He lets his cheek graze along Atsumu’s length before looking back up at him. “You make it easy to want you.”

And with that, Shouyou opens his mouth and descends over the tip of Atsumu’s head.

Atsumu draws in a ragged breath, his toes curling at Shouyou’s sides, wrinkling the sheets. Shouyou slides his hands down Atsumu’s increasingly sweaty inner thighs and sweeps his tongue up the underside of his shaft. At this, Atsumu jerks his hips up on instinct with a choked noise, causing him to hit the back of Shouyou’s throat.

“S-Sorry—” Atsumu heaves, covering his face with a hand as Shouyou momentarily half-chokes. “God. Ya know I never mean to—”

The rest of his sentence gets cut off with another moan as Shouyou, having already recovered, tightens his lips and drags his mouth slowly upwards towards the tip.

“Shouyou…” Atsumu pleads, now clutching the sheets at his sides to prevent himself from bucking too hard. In response, Shouyou moves down and takes Atsumu all the way in.

He continues his repetitive movements to the sounds of Atsumu’s breathing growing harsher and more irregular, taking a chance every now and then to suck especially hard at the tip, just to hear Atsumu whimper or cry out again. All the love and care Atsumu pours out for him, Shouyou always wants to give it back tenfold. And even though it means Atsumu will try to one-up him again later, Shouyou is more than happy to continue that endless cycle of growing affection into eternity.

Before long, Atsumu chokes out, “Shouyou… Shouyou— I’m gonna—”

Taking his cue, Shouyou pulls off and lifts his head just in time before Atsumu finishes on his stomach with a strangled cry. With a final shudder, he sinks into the bed, panting heavily.

Shouyou quickly cleans up the mess before crawling over Atsumu and grinning down at him.

“Good morning,” he says. And indeed, sunlight, full and bright, now streams through, filling their entire room with the natural glow of morning.

Atsumu lets out a soft whine in reply. Shouyou chuckles and leans down to kiss him.

“I love you,” he murmurs against Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu brings an arm up around him and pulls him closer.

“We still joggin’?” Atsumu slurs, sounding already halfway back to sleep.

Shouyou shifts away and contents himself with cuddling up to Atsumu’s side. Leaning his head against Atsumu’s chest, he inhaled deeply, aligning his breath with Atsumu’s now slower one.

“Mm, maybe later,” Shouyou yawns, draping an arm around him. “We have time.”

Atsumu gives a light chuckle and cradles Shouyou into him. “Good.”

Together, in the soft radiance of the brightening room, they drift off to sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter ([@lavendori](https://twitter.com/lavendori)) and/or [tumblr](https://lavendori.tumblr.com)


End file.
